Lock Heart
by narutard45
Summary: Sakura loses about the only thing she had left and everyone is affected in the worst possible way. Including Sasuke. A tale of passion,secrets,and discovery where one has lost everything,and the other has found everything. SXS R&R! CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Lock Heart**

**By Narutard45**

" Stop it dobe." A deep voice wielding authority whispered, and even so, a smidge of threat seeping through his voice was more than evident.

The blonde barely heard his teammates annoyed tone before settling back on his loud rambling." Dammit! Why in the world do they lock these emergency rooms?"

_To keep people like you out_. His mind was practically begging him to end his misery and shut his teammates obnoxious callings once and for all. Sasuke was already considering the plausible things he could do to keep Naruto's mouth shut, but decided against it. After all, he didn't need another person in a hospital bed because as far as he was concerned, the Uchiha was just beginning to live down the whole going-off-to-the-snake bastard-for- power incident.

If you could lightly call 'betraying your whole village' an incident.

It was more like a fiasco, but as usual, Sasuke didn't give a damn.

Balling his fists until they turned a deathly white was all the Uchiha could do to contain his ever growing, emotional rage and take it out on a certain Naruto.

But before any bloodshed could commence, the enraged kitsune willed himself to calmly sit on a chair opposite of Sasuke's. The quiet yet rapid breathing of Naruto didn't go unnoticed to Sasuke, as he took note of the blonde's efforts to calm down and take a breather.

He was secretly very thankful for it indeed, because he too was having a hard time keeping his actions in check. For any person, it would have been really challenging to keep you're emotions inside until you get to the point were you punch an unlucky passerby's face. Accident or not, it might come out on the wrong timing.

But this was Uchiha Sasuke, and if there was one thing he's learned from the snake bastard (or even before that). You have to have the stamina to restrain yourself from accidentally slicing his head off, or in this case, going outside and burning half the forest with his jutsu.

Obsidian eyes trailed back to the red and white letters imprinted on the door and immediately felt an unsettling feeling crawl up his spine.

Something that the Sasuke hadn't felt for so long began to cloud his already jumbled mind. Some sort of feeling that seemed so foreign it almost felt unrecognizable to Sasuke.The pit of his stomach began to worsen as his mind began to replay the events of the last few hours. The feeling of acidity consumed his stomach more.

_Damn it Sakura, how could you be so fucking stupid…

* * *

_

Flashback

" I selected you're team especially for this mission because of the unmistakable advantage Sasuke has with him," Tsunade explained, her voice emphasizing the importance of who they were dealing with.

"Recently, there had been sightings of foreign ninja, scurrying near Konoha. We have reason to believe that those ninja are spies from Otogakure." (A/N: Sound village)

Her hazel eyes lingered briefly at the four shinobi in front of her, studying their expression, especially that of onyx eyes that mirrored impassiveness…and what seemed to be repressed antagonism.

" I have also considered the fact that," Tsunade paused, briefly locking into those of Sasuke's. " This mission could prove hazardous to Sasuke… and the fact that he's has been associated with him previously, doesn't help the situation."

" And if you wish to change your mind, I can find a replacement to fit your role." This time the hokage's words directed themselves to Sasuke.

The young man merely scowled at her suggestion of him backing out of this mission. It was as if she was belittling his abilities and questioning his skills. The very thought worsened his already dark mood as his bottomless eyes pierced through hers with equal intensity.

Hasn't he made it clear thousands of times before? Uchiha Sasuke never backs down from an opponent, weather it was the fucking bastard or not. A low growl echoed in his throat answering her question. Tsunade smirked.

Typical.

Of course she couldn't expect anything more or less from Sasuke, considering the fact that he had returned, under a month ago. But returned wasn't exactly the right word, nor was it the unmistakable truth.

" I can't stress enough how dangerous not to mention critical the outcome of this mission will be, especially all the enemies that surround Otogakure. This must be preformed as close to flawless as possible."

Tsunade's acute stare landed next to the abnormally somber blonde next to the Uchiha. For Naruto's obnoxious hyperactive personality, it seemed unlike him to be acting so serious even though it was more than appropriate for the mission. The Hokage had to admit, even in times of battle, Naruto could still find a way to lighten up the mood. Whether or not it was with the use of his irritating jokes (that didn't fit the disposition), or his overall exuberant persona when it comes to defeating opponents.

Yet even as he wore this expression, his skill and concentration in battle never wavered even if he were to make small mistakes due to his…. lack of intelligence. The appropriate term would most probably be, idiocy. Yes that word was better. But even now, the only other time she could compare Naruto's grave expression was when it was he who had found Sasuke, battered and bruised…. And in the brink of death.

Finally, Tsunade's hazel eyes met with those of her own pupil. She inwardly smirked at Sakura's attitude especially with this particular subject. The hokage's gaze held those of intense green. It wasn't surprising that Sakura felt bitter resentment even at the very mention of his name. It was like a taboo word for her and Naruto.

A curse, a reminder of their pain. And hell if she was given an opportunity to kick even a smidgen of his ass, there is no stopping her.

" …Tsunade-sama, what type of mission is this exactly?" A lazy eye quirked towards the woman. Kakashi lightly combed a hand through unruly locks of gray hair.

Irritation was evident in Tsunade's voice. " I was just about to tell you."

" This mission is to gather as much information from Orochimaru as possible."

" Find him, listen and look for plot of war against Konoha, and as I said before, Sasuke had connections with him so he will most likely know where to find Orochimaru. Do not kill unless needed to, and avoid unnecessary contact with sound ninja. I expect this to be a quick mission, and time is a factor. Understand?"

All three nodded in unison.

" Good. But if worst comes to worst and you are faced with Orochimaru…" The blonde woman paused, her eyes darkening.

" Leave immediately, do not fight." Her fingers tightened around her joined palms. She eyed the shinobi in front of her and noticed Naruto's slight movement. He was about to speak but the Hokage had cut her off.

" The risks are too high, especially for Sasuke. There's no doubt Orochimaru still holds interest for his former vessel…. He would not let go of him easily." Tsunade stated.

" That is an order. Get ready to leave tomorrow at dawn."

" Hai."

" I expect your return in no less than 3 days. Good luck, your dismissed."

End Flashback

* * *

It had been a day and a half since team 7's return, and Sasuke had already been feeling the effects of fatigue. His obsidian eyes looked over his tattered black sleeves. There were cuts and bruises gracing his pale skin. There were some other complicated injuries such as a sprained ankle and wrist… possibly a broken bone. But this did not matter now; the overwhelming rage welling up in Sasuke's chest consumed his body's cry for rest. What were a few bruises and sprained wrist compared to what Sakura was feeling now?

Sasuke's eyes darted to his companion whose eyes checked the door every minute. It seems Naruto himself was anxious for their teammates well being. Actually, he was probably the most concerned out of all of them. He had been the closest to the kunoichi during his time of absence.

Naruto probably wasn't used to seeing his teammate hurt, since she was a successful and strong ninja. Therefore his concern grew deeper than his and Kakashi's.

He wouldn't exactly admit being concerned for Sakura's health. Sure he was somewhat apprehensive for her well being as a teammate, but his anger was directed mostly for Orochimaru and…him. Yes him, it was his fault… his whole damn fault for being so reckless. He should have known Sakura would do something so foolish that could endanger the team… or her self. But if she hadn't…

He would have taken her place.

What the hell drove her to act on such an impulse? He could've found a way to block that attack himself, and heck, he knew his former mentor's skills and techniques better than anyone. Yet there she goes, running into a trap that he could have out maneuvered… so now the guilt fell upon him.

_Tch it's not my fault. I don't need to feel bad for a mistake she made._

Oddly enough he didn't sound so convinced… but his ego and rational thinking told him it was fine. You're not to blame.

Heavy foot falls broke Sasuke's train of thoughts. His eyes turned to his left to find the other member of the team, hands fisted in his pockets.

" Kakashi sensei!"

The older man nodded briefly to Naruto's call.

The jounin walked toward Sasuke and Naruto and settled on a seat a chair away from Sasuke's. He popped open a black eye and stared from one boy to another, studying their expressions briefly. A small sigh escaped his lips as Kakashi glanced at the room that held his other student.

" Any news?" he asked.

" … No. The nurses haven't told us anything," Naruto muttered glaring at the tiled floor beneath him.

Kakashi nodded and glanced at the clock on the hospital wall. It was nearing midnight. 10:45 to be exact. The one visible eye dropped back on the floor until he heard soft snoring across from him. Kakashi smiled lightly under his mask despite the situation.

That Naruto can still manage to light up the situation no matter how dark it is.

Kakashi tilted his head toward his other pupil, seemingly unaware of his surroundings. Seemingly. " Sasuke… Maybe you and Naruto should head home for the night."

Sasuke grunted in response.

" I'm sure Sakura will be fine. The hokage herself is supervising the healing-"

" … Hn"

The jounin sighed again. _I'm guessing that's a no._ He knew that tone of voice that meant like hell I'm changing my mind. Kakashi swore that when Sasuke decides to act on something, its final. One way or another, he's going to get his way, and in this particular matter it felt good to know. Even after team7's break, and reunion, they still have enough bonds to stay put together. Especially Sasuke. He was the unstable of the group, but even with a rocky start, they were still able to work things out. Sure the boy hardly speaks even a sentence a day except to throw insults at Naruto, but effort is effort nonetheless.

He did have doubts about Sakura though. It was possible that she anticipated Sasuke's return the most. After all, she was one of the ones, like Naruto, who truly saw Sasuke for himself. And loved him for it.

Though it was very difficult to distinguish her current feelings for him. The usual "hello Sasuke-kun" or " How are you Sasuke-kun?" wasn't out of the ordinary. Once or twice she even went to Ichiraku's with him for a bowl of ramen. But as far as he knew, that was it. Sakura had become more exuberant after Sasuke's return, and maybe that was sign. A sign that she's found the missing piece in her puzzle. Her childhood teammate… and her friend.

And he was proud of her.

The white and red doors smacked against the surrounding wall, jolting Naruto from his nap and Kakashi and Sasuke's thoughts. They all turned their attention to the blonde woman standing beside the door, massaging her temples. With a sigh, her weary hazel eyes focused their attention to the rest of team 7.

" You had all better come in…"

* * *

Hello everyone! Well for those of you who haven't read one of my stories or know me at all, my names Narutard45. This is my third Naruto fic by the way and my second Sasuke/ Sakura fic. So far this is my very first drama/ romance so I hope I did pretty okay since I was going for the moody serious story.

My other story: Sticky Situation happened to be humor /romance so I decided to try my skills at a more serious realistic fic. So I hope you guys like the first chapter, as this will be a series. I don't want to make promises so I'll tell you guys now that, it depends on my mood on when I upload new chappies. So thank you for your support and keep on reading!

Ps: If any of you know what a beta reader is, could you please let me know because I might need one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lock Heart**

By Narutard45

" Naruto keep it down!" The Hokage snapped at the blonde across from her. Blue eyes glared briefly at the hokage's own before quickly reverting their stare back at the figure under the covers.

" But how is she? Is she awake? How did-" Naruto babbled on and on until the hokage raised a hand.

" Naruto…" her voice low and threatening. " Interrupt me again and I will have you kicked out of this hospital. Now be quiet!" she hissed. Sasuke on the other hand merely glared at the back of Naruto's blonde head and resumed to doing what he did best. Leaning on the wall, and isolating his thoughts to himself.

Naruto's type of personality would have urged him to tick off the hokage or anyone that suited his fancy any time any where, but luckily, he knew his place enough to listen to instructions and act with responsibility for once.

Well sort of.

" Humph. Hurry it up baachan, were not getting any younger here." He muttered under his breath. Tsunade narrowed her eyes dangerously at the blonde before resuming her explanation.

" As I was saying, Sakura's body has been stabilized." Tsunade whispered loud enough for the group to hear.

" Her chakra levels have been depleted low enough for her body to keep breathing and her heart pumping, but her body right now is about as strong as a new born puppy." She explained.

Kakashi and Naruto nodded silently, urging her to go on. Time seemed to stand still for the remainder of team 7 as they waited patiently for the rest of Tsunade's news. The three of them stood in a semi circle around the kunoichi's hospital bed, with the exception of Sasuke of course. There wasn't a single noise heard in the room besides, the occasional beeping of a machine attached to Sakura's wrists, and her erratic breathing.

The white walls surrounding Sasuke seemed to come alive, blending in different hues of white gray and black. Oh how his mind felt weak and exhausted, bringing a fresh prick of pain around his temples. But when he heard the Hokage's sudden change of tone, he pushed aside his throbbing headache and listened carefully to what she was saying.

Leaning slightly forward, he listened to her words.

The hokage took an intake of breath before speaking." If that was the only problem, Sakura could regain her strength back in a week or so… but…"

" But…?" Naruto whispered, cerulean eyes widening slightly. They knew something else was coming. Something bad. Each of them could just feel it, wrapping around their lungs like clammy hands. This was usually the part in the movie where the victims think that they've defeated the mutated monster and they go on to celebrate, thinking they've won. But one unlucky member doesn't notice what's behind him and then… bam, there goes his head.

And that's precisely what happened.

Tsunade's hazel eyes lingered onto the figure on the bed. Like a caring mother, she gently reached down and pushed a stray pink lock away from Sakura's face." That last attack took a severe toll on her. Not physically…"

For a moment, confusion whirled around from Kakashi's one eye, to Naruto's tightened jaw and onto Sasuke's hunched figure. If not physically then…

" …but mentally."

Flashback

" Naruto you idiot! Your 20 minutes late! Sasuke-kun and I have been waiting for you all morning." Sakura growled at the blonde in front of her.

Naruto smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head." Sorry Sakura-chan, I had to make an emergency pit stop. Hehe…"

" To fill your stomach I suppose?" Her green eyes glinted dangerously at him, while she began pulling her arm back slowly.

Naruto shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the oncoming impact with his precious cheek and Mr. fist. He should have known better than to make Haruno Sakura- apprentice of the godaime- and one of the high ranking medic nins in the village angry. Her fists can pack a punch even without chakra. He's had a first class encounter of course.

But the punch never came. Instead, soft fingers grazed his cheek. What the…? Where was the swift punch he should have felt?

Naruto opened one eye, and then the other only to be met with a dangling piece of noodle.

Sakura held the little piece of noodle between her fingers, dangling it in front of the blonde. " Seem familiar Naruto?"

" …Moron" Sasuke muttered from behind Sakura, scowling at Naruto's lack of responsibility . The Uchiha leaned back on the gates and watched the two bicker as Sakura scolded Naruto, and the blonde whined in return. What a great morning.

A small poof sound diverted their attention, small puffs of white clouds appearing out of nowhere in front of the gates, unveiling the last member of the group. " Good morning everyone." He spoke. Sakura and Naruto turned toward their former sensei glaring openly at him.

" Ready to go kids?" he asked amusingly, one eye narrowing slightly.

Sakura heaved a small sigh as she turned to follow her ever-so-tardy sensei. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto took their places on each side of her, as they always do. Naruto randomly talking about matters only he himself knows and Sasuke being as alert, distant, and wordless as ever. And there she was, wedged in between a snowstorm and a warm day, where her own place became platonic. But still, she couldn't stop the small smile that errupted on her face. It just felt so familiar, just like the old team seven days.

* * *

Sakura gently rubbed her aching back, tenderly massaging her throbbing tendons, from arm to shoulder blade. Running tree to tree from what seemed like an endless forest for five hours straight can do that to a normal person. Much less a kunoichi like her. But today was different and team 7 was on a tight schedule, and if they were to reach the sound by the 2nd day or so, then the faster the better.

She just wished that she wasn't so tired!

After flexing her stiff body, she turned her attention t toward an oak tree where Kakashi and Sasuke were silently briefing each steps of the mission, -making sure there were no flaws- while Naruto's mop of blonde hair hovered over the other side of the tents. Most probably fixing up ingredients for a well balanced ramen meal, and as always, she would contribute by sitting on her butt and watching everyone else do the hard work.

No. That was before, and today would certainly be different.

Sakura stood up from the log she was currently sitting on and walked over to the tents, a stern yet confident look vibrating off her emerald eyes. This time around would be different. She wasn't some weak little girl waiting for someone to do every little thing for her. This was her chance to show what she's made of in missions, she would not falter, nor tremble. Besides, this is the perfect opportunity since this is the first official mission that team7 is going to.

Slinging a small jug over her shoulder, and strapping on her kunai holster, Sakura walked out of the clearing when…

"Sakura," oops. Forgot about them.

The kunoichi turned her head slightly to the call, stopping midway on a step. Charcoal eyes focused on her, eyes slightly narrowing. " Where do you think you're going?"

Sakura caught her self just in time before spouting off a sarcastic comment with the ever-pretentious Uchiha. After all, he'd just gotten back and this wasn't anyway to start off the mission. So burying all traces of playful sarcasm Sakura looked over her shoulder and smiled.

" Just going to get some firewood and water, since I saw a small stream on the way here,"

Naruto poked his head out from the tent where he supposedly sought for supplies. " Hey Sakura-chan, I could come with you if you want… besides you might need an extra hand with the-"

" –Sigh- Naruto I'll be fine, it's not even dark yet,"

" But-"

" No Naruto." She looked over her shoulder directing a playful smirk toward Naruto. How old was she four? She didn't need supervising.

" Just make sure to get back here as soon as you can Sakura. Were close to sound territory, so it could be dangerous." The jounin nodded once, as if approving her request. She definitely didn't need adult supervision.

But she wasn't listening anymore, because she had already started to walk away from the group, waving her hand up in the air for a subtle good-bye. Only she didn't notice a pair of eerie eyes watching her intently from the shadows.

After Sakura had come back from fetching the wood and water, she had found the rest of her team huddled around the fire the blonde had built, and eating from a bowl of Naruto's home made ramen.

And after eating the surprisingly non-toxic meal, (with the fox boy, you couldn't be too careful) it was only then that the kunoichi had noticed something. Or rather something that wasn't there…

" What's the matter Sakura-chan?" a voice from behind her called.

Rummaging through several kunai's and other weapons in her back pack, she answered, " I can't find it…"

She heard a small snicker from behind her, so unnatural for Naruto to be doing such an act. A small willowy shadow enveloped her from behind, a smudged silhouette of a sharp object outstretched towards her. The kunoichi tensed, stopping midway from reaching into her kunai holster. Something was wrong.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you,"

Sakura spun around, a cold sharp kunai grazing her cheek. Her emerald green eyes seemed to grow larger by the sheen of the campfire, as her gaze trailed the pale fingers around a kunai. No, not just a kunai, but also the same one that had the letters _Sakura_ engraved on it. The same one she was looking for.

Her eyes finally landed on those of sheer yellow, slits of sharp black pupils stared menacingly at her. With a twisted smile, he pushed the kunai along her cheek, drawing out blood.

" Surprise."

* * *

Sorry about not updating for so long fellow readers and for the incredibly short chapter. I was just so darn busy with the truckloads of homework I've been getting. I mean c'mon we all have that problem don't we? Anyways, I've been meaning to continue this flashback but like I said, I'm a little bit pre-occupied, but keep your eyes peeled for the next suspense-filled chappie of Lock Heart!

C'mon I know you want them. Don't lie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lock Heart **

**By Narutard45**

Her emerald eyes darted over the slumped figures on the other side of the campfire. Naruto's orange-clad form as well as Kakashi's slumped over a log near the tents, while Sasuke's head hung low as he leaned against a tree trunk. She should have known from the start. She should have been more aware of her surroundings… and now everyone could be in danger.

Or already in one.

Sakura felt the hairs on her arms prickle and stand on end. It was as if this moment had been taken straight out of her worst nightmares. She couldn't run, nor move. The thoughts formulating in her mind melted into a puddle of useless gibberish. But one thought stood out from the rest, and the words just slipped out.

" What do you want from Sasuke?"

Sakura looked over the imitations of her teammates from the corner of her eyes. The rogue nin caught her glances and chuckled lightly.

" They're astoundingly accurate hm? Kabuto has really mastered that jutsu of his…"

Sakura's eyes widened from recollection. How could she have forgotten? She was sure that she's read this type of jutsu before, during one of her late-night study sessions. _"Dead Soul Jutsu" a person can temporarily reanimate a corpse, creating the illusion of a living person. This is achieved by causing the heart to beat once more, allowing the user to control the corpse. The reanimated corpse can serve as either a short-time ally or an effective decoy,_ she recited inwardly.

Her eye's narrowed dangerously with Orochimaru's. Dealing with the S-class sannin was dangerous. Sakura could only estimate the chances of surviving against someone like him… one wrong move could end it all.

But her concern still stood out stronger than her calculations.

Sakura steadied her voice and spoke once more, " What have you done with Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke?"

The kunai's tip was lowered toward her throat.

" I too was wondering the same thing Sakura-chan… now tell me… where exactly have you hidden Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura's brows furrowed for a moment, realizing that she too had no idea where her teammates disappeared to, and then an idea hit her. Stall. Just because Orochimaru thought that she knew where they had gone when she didn't doesn't mean she can't tell him the opposite.That was the most rational answer the kunoichi could come up at the moment. Fighting was definitely not a choice, and spouting lies was also out of the question. The sannin was as sharp as a needle, and lying could make everything worse. The only alternative was to simply tell the truth, and drag it for as long as it took.

" Why don't you tell me? You arrived here before I-" Sakura froze in between her thoughts. The colliding of metal with metal rung in her ear as her eyes instinctively pointed toward the noise. _No. Naruto, Kakashi-sensei… Sasuke!_

" I suppose I won't be needing your help after all Sakura-chan but…" Orochimaru whispered eerily as he drew his arm back, the kunai still wedged in his palm. " …I think you may have another purpose after all…"

* * *

If it was possible, Sasuke's eyes seemed to have glowed a darker crimson. No, it wasn't the pool of sound nin blood surrounding his vision. The sharingan itself was the red hue filling the Uchiha's eyesight, but the overwhelming glare he directed seemed to intensify the sharingan as he watched with utter rage at the sight before him.

Sakura stood on her knees, her head dropped low while her limp blue and black arms tried to support her body's exhausted state. It was as if, she had been a practice punch bag for that fucking…

" You bastard!!" Naruto screamed, as he lunged forward to Orochimaru with is palms balled into a fist. Red chakra fueling his feet allowed Naruto to move like a blurr.

"ku…ku…ku… I didn't come here for you Naruto-kun…" Orochimaru hissed as he reappeared behind the fox boy and pressured a vein behind his back. Naruto slumped forward, falling head first to the ground as he skidded to a halt behind the rouge sannin. He fell inert to Orochimaru's attack. Try as he might, his body ignored his mind's order to rise. He could only watch helplessly from the corner of his eye as the sannin mercilessly pulled his teammates hair back, drawing a short cry from her lips.

" Ungg… Sakura-chan…!"

Sasuke's feet jerked forward, but his mind willed him to stay put. They needed a plan, a strategy to get them out of this hell hole. Sasuke himself had no problem dealing with his former mentor on a one-on-one battle, but if he attacked… it could mean Sakura's life, and it was only he and Kakashi remaining. The odds were against them.

" Sasuke-kun… you seemed to have forgotten our little pact hm?"

Sasuke discreetly glanced at the jounin on his left. Kakashi too seemed to automatically move to Sakura's call, but stayed planted to his spot. The jounin glanced back and nodded slightly to signal the beginning of their silent plan. This was it.

Ba …chi….chi…

…chi…chi…chi…

…chi…chi…

Blue electric sparks started to gather at the base of Kakashi's palm, as his chakra grew into big molds of charge.

_Ready…_

" That trick again? You're pathetic Kakashi…" Orochimaru grinned sadistically as his snake-like tounge licked his pale lips.

_Go!_

Kakashi ran forward, aiming his fingers straight for the sannin's chest while Sasuke disappeared into a blur of smoke. The jounin ran forward while drawing his arm back as he prepared to make contact with Orochimaru. There was a probable chance that this may not work, highly probable,but when faced with decisions such as these, Kakashi knew he had no choice. Going up against a legendary sannin was never on his-things-to-do -before-I-die list, but what the heck. He was only a mere inch away from Orochimaru when Kakashi's sharingan eye noticed a faint glow of chakra behind him.

Time seemed to stand still for the jounin as his mind processed the information his brain receieved. He couldn't stop the chidori when it has been released, that itself is certain, and the speed he was going did not permit him to dodge out of danger. So the only course of action was to try and sway his direction with only such a short distance.

Not a second too soon, the jounin moved himself to the left to avoid Kabuto's attack. His chidori dissipated into a nearby tree, grinding a massive hole in the middle of the trunk.

Not even batting an eye, Orochimaru walked toward Kabuto, stopping when they were shoulder to shoulder. With a smirk the sannin spoke," Finish him quickly, that jounin is becoming a hindrance to my affairs…"

Kabuto adjusted his glasses with a finger and faced Kakashi. The two shinobi stared at each other with intensity, as if calculating the others strength and weakness.

" Don't worry Kakashi… this'll be quick," The sound nin whispered as he reached for his kunai holster. The jounin smirked behind his mask, he too reaching for his weapon.

" …I know, it will be." he muttered, and as soon as he spoke, the two equally formidable shinobi vanished, leaving the clashing of metal with metal resounding their fight.

* * *

Orochimaru snickered as his cold yellow eyes scanned the woods around them. It seemed that the sannin was enjoying this little hide-and-seek game he was playing with his former student as a small grin was plastered on his face.

" Sasuke-kun… don't make this any harder than it has to be…." Orochimaru stopped and turned toward Sakura's limp form beside the tree.

" Or maybe… Sakura-chan can convince you to come out…"

Suddenly, the earth split beneath Orochimaru's feet and dragged his captive foot in the soil. The earth swallowed him further until only the sannin's head remained atop the ground. Sasuke appeared subtly behind Orochimaru's seemingly decapitated head, his blood-red eye's glaring daggers when a wooden block replaced his former mentors body.

Damn… substitution jutsu.

Suddenly, a searing pain enveloped Sasuke's right arm, twisting his face in agony.

" You still owe me something Sasuke-kun…" Orochimaru breathed behind the Uchiha, twisting the kunai through his arm. The Uchiha took a small intake of breath and spun half way before reapearing behind the sannin and delivering a swift punch to his stomach, only to have it stopped with his palm.

" Fuck off… I owe you nothing…!" he hissed as Sasuke twisted his knee free and aimed a punch straight for his face only to have Orochimaru do the same thing with his previous attack.

The sound nin jumped a few feet away and scowled " You're time in Konoha has made you soft, this isn't like you Sasuke-kun…"

With a blink of an eye Sasuke was behind Orochimaru, one hand holding a kunai to his throat and the other pointing to his stomach. " Die," the sannin grinned cheekily at Sasuke's threat.

_What the…?_

" Sasuke watch out!" Sakura yelped in warning. The decoy of Orochimaru vanished into a puff of smoke, leaving Sasuke bewildered.

_Fuck! Where…._

Sasuke turned around quick enough to see a faint purple glow of light surrounding Orochimaru's joined palms, the sannin himself muttering cryptic words Sasuke could not understand.

" If you won't come back yourself…I'll just have to change your mind!"

Orochimaru released the mysterious jutsu, the purple light aimed straight at Sasuke's temple. The Uchiha possesed an incredible inhuman speed that made it difficult for anyone to catch up to him… but his speed was no longer of help with such a close range target.

Sasuke braced himself for the impact when he saw a pink blur out of the corner of his eyes.

Lub-dub….lub-dub

Sakura, using all the strength she could muster, ran straight in the middle of her teammate and the jutsu sheltering Sasuke from the attack; and seconds before , her big green eye's focused on him, pleading an unkown wish to be answered.

" Sasuke-kun…."

* * *

The news settled in for all the memebers of team7 leaving them stunned and utterly shocked. Sasuke's balled up fist shook inside is pockets from the sudden rush of nostalgia. Fuck, he was just so damn careless, and now she's paying the price.

The hokage sighed, she too having a hard time dealing with the current situation. " We're not sure of the extent of the damage… but it's certain that it has something to do with her mind."

After explaining their teammates current state, Tsunade ushered the rest of team 7 outside of Sakura's room.

" As soon as she wakes up, we'll be able to tell the capacity of the damage done to her mind, but for now, I advise you all to get some rest and treated for your injuries. There's no use of staying, when you could be getting better," she announced.

" Tsunade-baachan, would…would it be okay if I stay with her?" Naruto asked solemnly, glancing at Sakura's room with guilt. The hokage blinked and sighed. She knew even before this incident that Naruto and Sakura were close and they only had each other to turn to during Sasuke's absence left 3 years ago.

Naruto was the glue who picked up Sakura's broken pieces and even in times of trouble, they were more inseperable. Like brother and sister.

" Alright Naruto, just don't worry too much, I'm sure Sakura will be…just fine." She assured the foxboy with a pat on the back.

Kakashi nodded towards Naruto as he entered Sakura's room.

" Do you want to stay with her too Sasuke?" the jounin asked his former pupil. Kakashi's one eye blinked as he followed his former pupil's gaze toward Sakura's room with a look of disturbance, but it quickly melted into a cold hard stare.

" …No thanks" Sasuke muttered as he turned on his heel and started walking to the exit when…

" Don't forget Sasuke, your ass is back on tight probation as soon as Sakura wakes up," Tsunade reminded him with a slight grin. Don't think there are no perks from being a hokage.

" Hn…" Sasuke muttered as he resumed his silent walk toward his compound, mentally tired from the past hours activities, though the Uchiha knew he was going to have a hard time sleeping tonight.

The tight probation was just half of it.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! chapter three is done despite the current error happening on my spell check. (That was such a set back for me). Anyhow, I was trying to portray Sasuke's uncaring character during this chapter, and Naruto's opposite friendl one toward Sakura. (You know, to show how caring Naruto is, as this will be a helpful part throughout the story.) I really wanted to get the flashback done so that's good, but during the next few chapters there might be some flashbacks, so be warned for those of you who don't like looking in the past. I laso hope that I did a fairly good job on the fight scenes because this is my first time writing them, so please be nice and give me pointers!

Anyways, Sakura just might wake up during the next chapter and you guys will see the reaction of team 7…if I get a lot of nice reviews from everyone!( If I don't…I'll just cry in a little corner and torture you guys by posponing chapter 4!) So read and tell me what you think!

Ps: Lol I'm eevil…hehe


	4. Chapter 4

**Lock Heart **

**By Narutard45**

As it turned out, Sasuke didn't get much sleep last night as he accurately predicted, even though it didn't really matter much since he was an early riser anyway. But last nights occurrences stuck to him like an annoying fan-girl, especially the part where the Hokage announced that there might be something defective happening in Sakura's mind, which in turn, didn't help the Uchiha's nerves one bit. It felt like he was responsible for it.

So the last survivor of the Uchiha clan lay under the dim light of his lamp stand, silently contemplated on…well everything. Ever since his visit to the hospital, which happened to be five hours ago, Sasuke had absolutely no impulse to do anything but lay on his bed like a lump.

Sleeping? Pft.

There was no use of even trying such an act when his mind, as well as his conscience, forbid him to rest. He only tossed and turned, and eventually, ended up where he was before.

Damn.

And then his mind just had to make things more frustrating, enveloping Sasuke with an image of her, right before she was hit with the jutsu.

_"…Sasuke-kun"_

Why in the world did she act on impulses alone anyway? While he just stood there as if he was the weak and needy little boy he was years ago. Sakura. She had been a nuisance to his conscious ever since his return. No she didn't great him with her usual showers of "Sasuke-kun will you go out with me?" or " Sasuke-kun let's go on a date, please?"

She didn't even bother visiting him on the first day of his return while he lay in the hospital bed, nor the next day, or the one after that. It intrigued him slightly to find no sign of the kunoichi in their former team at his bedside, possibly holding out slices of apples like she used to do.

But no, the only ones who had visited him were the dobe and Kakashi.

He sighed sharply.

She had changed. . He couldn't quite explain it himself, and Sasuke guessed that this new transformation had indeed changed a big part of her when she finally decided to visit him.

Sasuke recalled that day three weeks ago. Sakura had quietly tiptoed in his room, bearing a single flower to put beside the window, and after she had done so, the kunoichi just stood there with her hands strapped to her sides.

He himself had been currently on a sitting position, refusing to look her in the eye. But despite the fact that he couldn't see her expression, he could feel it. The cryptic aura seemed to seep out of her and fill the whole room with silence. It was as if she was reluctant to get near him, fearing something that could possibly hurt her in that room.

Or maybe it was he that Sakura had been afraid of.

But as soon as her disturbed presence had shown, it disappeared just as quickly, leaving Sasuke with a mere," Welcome back Sasuke-kun," as she walked out of the door.

Of course he expected her to change within the course of five years, but oddly enough Sasuke found it really annoying that he even cared. Years ago he would have had to board his door with wood just so the very girl that irritated him so would go away. She was just 12 -year old Sakura following his every move, and groveling at his feet like the lovesick ninja she was.

Ever since then, she had been distant, but equally happy and full of life whenever he happened to see her. And during the announcement of the reuniting of team 7, she still beamed with joy… but for some reason, it felt unsettling to him.

But as always, the Uchiha never really cared for something as insignificant as that.

Well, until now of course.

And now Sakura lay in the hospital possibly suffering from brain damage due to his carelessness. Just great.

Sasuke was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice how he glared at the ceiling with intensity, or how his finger's grasped themselves tightly around each other behind his head of spikes.

So deciding that sitting on his behind and getting worked up over nothing wasn't what he planned for the night, Sasuke lifted himself of the mattress and got dressed.

Maybe training at three in the morning would get his mind off things… for the moment at least.

* * *

Naruto hummed happily as he quietly tiptoed back to Sakura's hospital room. Why you ask? Naruto sniffed contentedly at a fresh bowl of miso Ramen he held between his palms. God knows how long the fox boy had been enduring his hunger ever since he got back from the mission, and all the commotion with Sakura didn't give him a chance to have a quick meal.

Naruto's anxious orbs panicked for a second as he abruptly tripped over a loose tile. Oh, my God that was close! He would be damned if his precious meal splattered over the white tiles when he spent the last of his money from his frog purse.

Sighing with relief, the fox boy finally reached Sakura's room and entered with the utmost cautiousness you wouldn't expect from Naruto. He quietly slipped over Sakura's bedside and placed the steaming bowl of ramen on the table, but not before taking a quick glance at his sleeping teammate.

" I hope you don't mind me eating a little snack Sakura-chan," Naruto murmured beside Sakura, just in case she heard. He had heard somewhere that if you talk to an unconscious person, there might be a chance that they're listening; and that was what Naruto was hoping for.

He hovered above the sleeping kunoichi and pulled open the curtains allowing the sunlight to fill the dreary room. Naruto wasn't one to like cold, dark and depressing places… no he was definitely not scared of the dark.

" I hope you wake up soon Sakura-chan," he whispered in her ear as he sat down in his chair getting ready to swallow the bowl when he saw movement from the corner of his eyes. Naruto's eye's widened; his chopsticks abruptly dropping to the floor.

Yes, Sakura had heard.

* * *

Sasuke squinted through the blinding ray of light directed at his sensitive eyes. He directed his attention back to the tree trunk he'd been currently training with, aiming a group of kunai's to the target. A thin blanket of sweat glowed on the Uchiha's forehead, as he threw countless kunai's on the tree trunks while running when suddenly…. 

" What do you want?" The Uchiha called out. A soft rustle near his left was heard and finally, an anbu officer dressed in a black cloak and a mask in the shape of a boar revealed himself.

" Perceptive as always," The shinobi commented attempting to make conversation with Sasuke, but the boy merely glared at the anbu officer. His stony silence voiced out his annoyance.

" The hokage says that it's urgent that you come with me to the hospital," The anbu officer paused as if waiting for the right timing, " it concerns your teammate… Sakura"

Naruto slowly paced back and forth outside Sakura's room, small patches of sunlight trying to slip through the blinds of the windows. As soon as he saw Sakura move from underneath her covers, Naruto immediately alerted the nurses and told them to bring Tsunade with them too.

The fox boy sighed and sat on the benches, hoping that Sasuke and Kakashi would get here soon. As if on queue, two puffs of smoke appeared before Naruto revealing his former mentor Kakashi, and none other than the stubborn ass (in Naruto's opinion) Sasuke.

" What happened Naruto?" Kakashi questioned as they stood in front of Sakura's door.

The blonde spoke quietly and uncertainly, " I…I'm not sure but I think Sakura-chan's…waking up."

" How can you not be sure?" Sasuke added in, his patience wearing thin. He had thought that this was some sort of important emergency that concerned Sakura being in a critical state. So Sasuke, for once, willingly went to the hospital to see what the blonde wanted him for… and frankly this news of Sakura waking up didn't strike his interest. ' This is a waste of time' Sasuke concluded and was about to wake away when the door slowly opened.

Tsunade stepped out and spoke to them quietly. " Come in all of you,"

" Sakura-chan…!" Naruto whispered loudly and quickly followed the hokage with Kakashi eagerly on his heel. Sasuke was left standing there alone, torn between the part of him that didn't want to see the state Sakura was in because of his carelessness, and the other half of him that reminded Sasuke of Sakura's thoughtless actions that were…

…For him.

Without a word, the Uchiha quietly walked inside the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

What he first saw was Tsunade, and Naruto quietly standing around Sakura's mattress, while Kakashi stood farther than the two, a crinkled eye watching the figure on the bed. Sasuke took notice of their quiet and anticipating expression, all focused on Sakura. The Uchiha slightly narrowed his eyes and questioned himself. What's the big deal? Why had Naruto been reduced to a quiet normal person for once instead of his loud-mouthed self? Even Kakashi was seen for once not reading his perverted book he loved so much. 

It was just Sakura coming to consciousness…what was so special? Of course there was the mystery of what the jutsu had done to her… but he found no reason to stare right up her nose and wait for her to open her eyes.

Suddenly pale fingers moved slightly, creasing the sheets beneath it. Sasuke quietly and slowly crept up towards Sakura's bed, his intense coal eyes examining her face as if it were alien to him. Sasuke's mind barely registered his body's automatic movement toward the front of the bed while Sakura's head slowly moved from side to side.

" She's waking up…" Naruto murmured. This small remark shook Sasuke out of his sudden curiosity trance, and he found himself face to face the sleeping kunoichi. The room was as quiet and still as a grave and the only sound heard was Sakura's content breathing.

He noticed how calm Sakura's face was, her heavy eyelids covering vibrant forest green eyes, her lips had lost the usual shine they held, and her color had become somewhat pale. His gaze intensified and narrowed even more when he saw cut marks on her neck and a light purple bruise on one of her arms and hands.

The Uchiha averted his eyes elsewhere, disgusted by what he saw . The last bastard on his list.

"Nnng…" Sakura moaned unconsciously her small-bandaged fists clutching the sheets.

" Sakura… can you hear me?" Tsunade whispered beside Sakura, her Hazel eyes studying her student intently.

With a low mumble Sakura stirred even more and she became suddenly still. Then slowly and surely as a small child would, Sakura's lids opened midway and finally exposed her full green eyes. Not a sound was heard throughout the sunlit room as Sakura slowly blinked her sleepy green eyes and rubbed them, as if unaware of the people surrounding her. She placed her elbows on the soft mattress for support wincing slightly from the pain as she finally sat up.

"Sa…Sakura-chan?" Naruto murmured quietly kneeling beside the kunoichi. Sakura turned her head towards the call and locked her eyes with those of deep ocean blue. Her tired yet curious eyes landed on those of Kakashi's as he stared right back at her with a look of uncertainty. Sakura then turned her head to the right to find worried yet sturdy hazel eyes looking back at her.

" Sakura… are you alright?" Tsunade whispered to the dazed woman. Sakura kept silent, her half lidded eyes turning away from her teacher and finally landing onto those of bottomless ebony eyes. Sasuke found himself somewhat drawn to Sakura's bizarre stare, all traces of her old shyness and reserved personality gone. These innocent eyes he was staring back at were no longer readable… no longer full of emotion.

They were completely blank.

For a moment, no one spoke and Naruto and the others only looked back from Sasuke's indifferent face and calculating eyes, to Sakura's drowzy form.

Finally Sakura spoke, but kept her eyes locked with Sasuke's, " Where… where am I?" The kunoichi looked down on her sheets and scrunched up her eyebrows slightly, " and… who are all of you?"

Everyone stood frozen to their spots neither one believing what Sakura had spoken. Kakashi's one eye widened, while Naruto and Tsunade's mouth opened slightly. A flash of astonishment went through the Uchiha's face, but was quickly replaced with a cold expression of uncertainty.

Sakura's words seemed to replay itself over and over again in Sasuke's mind, and each time it did, he tried to find the meaning in between her words.

"Sa…Sakura?" Naruto questioned in disbelief, completely forgetting the suffix that used to roll of his mouth so easily.

" You don't remember us?" Kakashi added, leaning closer to look at Sakura carefully.

The pink haired girl merely looked back at Kakashi with unfamiliarity and shook her head.

" No… was… was I suppose to?" she replied with a small tilt of her head.

Tsunade closed her eyes forcefully, willing her initial shock to leave when she finally opened them again. " Do you remember anything at all?"

" Sakura… that's all I remember." She spoke, her sleepy eyes sweeping over her sheets, " That's my name isn't it?"

" You remember?" Kakashi asked, his lips pursing although it went unseen inside his mask.

Sakura smiled wearily, " No, but that's what all of you have called me, so that must be my name." ' Smart as always' everyone thought in unison.

Suddenly Naruto stood up, and towered over the kunoichi; a thin line across his lips. Suprisingly enough, he quickly grinned at Sakura. " I'm sorry Sakura-chan… but I have somewhere else to be right now. Get some rest k'ay?"

Naruto briskly walked toward the door, and looked over his shoulder.

" As soon as you get better I'll introduce you to everyone in town! You better believe it!" the blonde spoke, closing the door behind him with a small click.

Tsunade looked back to where Naruto had left, fully understanding the fox boy's reaction. " Sure," Sakura responded, a loose smile on her face.

The hokage looked back at Sakura and put a palm over her head. " Naruto's right Sakura, you should get some more rest and will talk about this a little later." Tsunade tucked Sakura back in her sheets while Kakashi kneeled in front of the kunoichi and smiled. " We'll come by to visit sometime okay?" Sakura nodded and closed her eyes, the sleepiness consuming her body.

Tsunade ushered the Jounin toward the door and noticed that Sasuke had abruptly disappeared. The hokage glanced toward Kakashi a questioning look on her face, as the gray-haired man shook his head.

Tsunade looked toward the window, spotting the orange clad boy walking briskly toward the forest. The hokage averted her eyes understanding what Sakura's closest teammates are feeling right now. Even she could not believe that Sakura's loss of memory was the price for that damned jutsu. Still, it intrigued her slightly to see what team 7's Uchiha Sasuke thought about losing something he thought was insignificant to begin with.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back from my wonderful vacation readers! I forgot to mention to the people reading this fic that I was away from December to January in Ph-es (guess) and I have to say that I miss it very much! Nothing much to say about this chapter except that I'm still thinking about what Sasuke and Naruto's reaction would be over this. Please say that I did okay? Pretty please? Well review me and let me know if you have any opinions and ideas! Does anyone out there like this fic at all because I had so many twists for this story but just can't seem to find the time 2 write it:( C'mon guys I need your beautiful inspirational reviews with which... I shall write! **

**Oh okay off topic... creepy**

**Ja!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lock Heart**

By Narutard45

_She's…_

His heart thumped wildly in his chest, adrenaline pumping in his veins. He couldn't stop…. couldn't breathe.

_It can't be…_

His quick heavy footsteps echoed softly in his ears. He couldn't stop now, his body was moving automatically, shoving past the massive crowd of people.

_She'll remember…_

He saw nor heard anything but his heavy breathing and the blurry figures of those surrounding him.

_She… she has to…_

Crying wasn't going to bring her memories back, so he shoved the heavy feeling back in his chest, trying to clear his thoughts. Everything around him meant nothing at the moment to the shaken blonde,

" Hey Naruto! What are you…hey what's wrong?" the teenage boy whom he recognized was Kiba.

He couldn't do anything. He couldn't do a damn thing to protect her! After all those years, all the hours of rigorous training he went through… they were for his loved ones. Sakura she…

_" Naruto you idiot!"_

_" Do I look any more womanly now Naruto?"_

" Wait up Naruto! I heard about your mission to Oto. How's Saku-" Kiba stopped mid sentence, as his eye's widened in shock. His voice died instantly in his throat as he felt the tremendous chakra seeping out of the boy in front of him. Kiba backed away slightly, while Akamaru let a deep throaty growl escape his mouth.

The blonde boy briskly continued to walk toward the forest, leaving the puzzled Inuzuka staring dumbly at his back.

" What's wrong with him?" Kiba whispered quietly.

_'_ _Naruto's charka's different…'_

" C'mon Akamaru! Let's get you those doggy treats," Kiba resumed his walk with the large dog by his side, giving Naruto one last fleeting look.

_Must have been a tough mission…_

-

-

-

-

He quietly sharpened the tip of his kunai with a razor edge, intently paying attention to every swipe he made on the weapon. He looked up briefly from his work, pushing his head back at the tree bark he leaned on for support.

A single leaf fell from the large tree Sasuke took shelter on, gliding slowly through the air and landing on his outstretched palm.

_" Where am I?"_

The leaf blew out of his palm by a sudden gust of wind, and in a flash, a kunai pierced the leaf's center with deadly accuracy pinning it to a tree.

Sasuke glared at the kunai embedded onto the tree, willing his frustration to disappear. He felt no need to stray any longer in the hospital room, watching the effects of the jutsu on Sakura reflect in her actions. He saw it. The moment they had locked eyes, he saw no flicker of emotion, of recollection even, for the people in that room.

" _and… who are all of you?"_

_She doesn't remember…_

Sasuke growled, not noticing that he had stood up and punched the tree trunk right next to where the kunai was wedged. Small fragments of the rough wood fell on the grass, as he pulled back his fist from the tree. What in the world was the matter with him? This irrational anger had absolutely no use, and it's not like punching a forest full of trees was going to bring back their comrades lost memory.

He was overreacting. The fifth (surely her astounding medical expertise could be put to good use here) would probably come up with an antidote of some sort anyways. After all, she has experience Orochimaru's style of fighting before and would probably know many ways to counter it.

Sasuke, feeling more assured and calm about the situation, brushed off the imaginary dust from his clothes and proceeded to begin training. (It had always cleared his thoughts when they were in a mess.)

Getting ready to throw a Senbon, Sasuke flung his arm back lucidly and was about to throw the weapon, when his hand froze in the air.

_'That chakra…'_

Wasting no time, Sasuke pocketed the weapon and jumped up on a tree branch, leaping off into another part of the forest with blinding speed. His dark eyes strained ahead, getting closer to the overwhelming surge of nine-tail chakra only a few yards away.

-

-

-

-

He walked calmly to the center of the field, examining every detail around him. The memories of long ago flashed in his mind's eye, only serving to fuel his anger even more. Blue eyes tinted with red, fixed on a nearby log embedded with seemingly hundreds of kunai and shuriken marks.

He remembered, (how could he forget?) that time, he was tied to that log… and how Sasuke and Sakura had offered him their lunches.

Red chakra devoured the soles of Naruto's feet.

His gaze landed on to the familiar red bridge, where they would always wait countless hours for their tardy sensei to show up. All those memories clashed painfully in Naruto's mind, knowing full well that Sakura…she…

_She doesn't even know me…_

" Naruto,"

All those missions they preformed together as team 7, the comical moments they shared together, as well as the life threatening ones that challenged their survival instincts as shinobi…despite all that, Sasuke…Kakashi… Sakura, they…they were nothing short of a family.

_Sakura-chan…_

Even after his best friend, his brother….Sasuke left them. Left her. He and Sakura stood strong through it all. He promised her, swore it on his _life_ that he would bring him back….

"Naruto," a voice behind him called a second time. 

Sasuke watched the blonde from behind, noting the red swirls of chakra gathering at his feet. He stood calmly, watching Naruto's head bowed down, tufts of yellow spikes sticking out on his head.

He knew that Naruto, the closest one to their pink-haired teammate, would take the news harder than any of them ever could. He saw with his own eyes back at the hospital, how Naruto's face fell and crumpled into shock. Although, he was impressed at how the Dobe was able to pull himself together into a fake (it was obvious to everyone who knew the real Naruto) cheery persona just for Sakura's sake.

" Naruto," he called a second time, but with more emphasis. The blonde still remained unresponsive, as a cold breeze blew over them.

He knew though, that Naruto wasn't the type to bottle his emotions up to the point where they explode, he preferred to let them out in the open and explode altogether. It was just a matter of time before it did.

Sasuke moved closer to the unmoving figure in front of him, until he was at arms length from Naruto.

" Calm down dobe," Sasuke said firmly. Naruto turned around slowly glaring kunai's at Sasuke.

" Calm down Sasuke? You expect me to calm down?" Naruto whispered in an almost eerie tone. Sasuke didn't budge at the slightest bit. His coal eyes met those of intense red, the deeper-than-usual whisker marks on his face accentuating the blonde's eyes.

" Sakura-chan's forgotten everyone, her friends, comrades, her _life _and you want me to just shut up and pretend everything's fine and dandy?"

" Having a tantrum isn't going to help anyone, let alone Sakura," Sasuke retorted.

Naruto's eye's blazed. " And what the hell have _you_ done to help her huh? Ever since you came back you've been nothing but a stuck up bastard towards everyone including her! I bet you don't even give a crap about her losing her mem-"

Sasuke glared back at Naruto with as much force. " Don't put words in my mouth Naruto, you don't know shit!"

" I know all the hell you put her through teme! All your insults and belittling her abilities…" Naruto paused, a knowing look flashing through his face as he relived the memory, " And then you just go and take off leaving us…leaving **her** just like that!"

Tints of red flashed through Sasuke's eyes as he took a step forward. " It wasn't my job to stay here and baby you and Sakura! You should be thanking me for leaving, because if I didn't, Sakura would still be the weak, needy little genin she was years ago,"

" Well news flash Sasuke! You don't have to worry about Sakura needing **you** anymore, because as far as it goes, she doesn't even know you!" Naruto yelled.

Before the last words could even be heard, Sasuke threw a well-aimed punch right at Naruto's jaw sending the blonde skidding a few feet away. Naruto stood on one knee rubbing the red fluid away from his cheeks.

The blonde was an orange blur as he came running toward Sasuke, fist pulled back in a fiery punch while Sasuke pulled back his leg for a kick.

" That's enough," a deep voice spoke, grabbing Sasuke's foot and Naruto's on coming fist and twisted the two boys around, propelling them in the opposite direction.

Kakashi stood in between the two shinobi, sighing like a mother would if she just happened to see her little boys fighting. Honestly, is this how they always confront problems?

" What do you both think your doing?" Kakashi asked in a serious tone. He then added offhandedly, " Besides the obvious fact that you both wanted to kill each other,"

" Teme started it," Naruto grumbled, the kyuubi's chakra slowly dissipating.

" Shut up dobe," Sasuke glared, deactivating his sharingan.

The copy-nin walked over to Naruto, obviously noting the transformation he'd undergo with. The deep slash marks on his cheeks were still prominent, while the blonde shook slightly, casting his gaze at the grass beneath.

Sasuke watched them quietly, a nonchalant expression on his face. He knew that Kakashi's words were not meant for him but for his other teammate, who as of right now is suffering the loss of Sakura's memory.

Sasuke cast his gaze elsewhere, the cold wind tossing his bangs in every direction. Naruto had a right to be upset over all of this. Everyone who knew Sakura would be, (he wasn't upset about their teammates amnesia, he was pretty sure it was temporary anyways).

But Naruto, he glanced back at the blonde's distressed expression, acted as if she had died or something. '_ Stupid dobe, it's not like she's dead'_

"Sasuke,"

Snapping out of his thoughts, the silver-haired jounin walked back to him, with Naruto quietly trailing behind. Kakashi, looked thoughtful for a moment before glancing at the two boys in front of him.

" I talked to Tsunade-sama after our visit with Sakura, and it's still unknown if the jutsu is long-term or short-term damage."

Naruto's brows furrowed in concentration as he spoke, "So…do we tell her?"

A contemplative silence filled the air as all three of them withdrew to their own thoughts. Naruto's question was simple and precise, yet the most difficult to answer. Should they tell her about whom she really is? Tell her about her life as a leaf shinobi, her friends, comrades…her team?

" I don't know," Kakashi added truthfully.

"She has a right to know," Naruto added.

"Yes she does, but all of this… it might be too much to take in for her right now," the jounin responded.

" What did the Hokage say?" Sasuke asked.

" That's what I came here to tell you both," Kakashi paused. " The Hokage thinks it's best if her past …_life_ is mentioned to her as little as possible, considering the physical and mental stress she's in right now."

Naruto was about to protest when Kakashi interrupted. " I know what you're going to say, but as soon as she recovers somewhat, Sakura can be informed of who she was... who she **is**."

" Sasuke, Naruto," Kakashi paused, his one eye softening, " Sakura is fragile right now… she's forgotten her whole life, her friends and family. She may not know it, but she needs you both now more than ever."

Sasuke eyed his sensei skeptically, the tone and form of his words seemed out of place. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at Kakashi pointedly, " Are you going somewhere?"

Even with the mask, Kakashi's grin was noticeable, "Yes, tomorrow in fact. Most of Konoha's ninja are out on missions right now, and I'm the only available one that can carry out a message from the Hokage to the water country."

" You're the only one?" Sasuke asked, already having a clue where this is going.

" Yes," Kakashi's one eye crinkled. " The Hokage also told me to tell you two that you must report to her tomorrow morning for a task,"

Naruto's brows scrunched in confusion, " Baa-chan wants us for a mission? But we have to take care of Sakura-chan and make her remember!"

Kakashi's smile through his mask was rather obvious, " Exactly,"

* * *

**A/N: Oh Lord this chapter was a b$#! to write! I just had to force myself to come up with something since I know I've held you guys off from this chapter waaayy too long. (I was planning to get atleast 7 chapters or so during summer, but I'm way behind!) I also didn't have any time to revise and spell check this chapter so try to ignore the horrendous grammar, and spelling errors! (teehee) Anyways you're all probably hating me for not having any Sasuke/Sakura progress so far in the story, but don't worry, I'll try to add some for the next chapter! (You guys deserve it :D)**

**Oh my gosh I'm wiped out….**

**Ja!**

**Narutard45**


End file.
